


她的手

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 桑克瑞德/光之战士♀
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 5





	她的手

光睡得不太熟，陆行鸟车在这条人迹罕至的小道上行得很慢，但北方的风依然冷冽，从深蓝色的窗帘下钻进来，为她酣睡的面庞添上一些干燥的红。

桑克瑞德掀开帘布弯腰进入车厢。他让车停了下来，那些毛茸茸且亲人的小家伙需要休息和进食，他和任何外出时需要了解的知识都打过交道，总会留意到这些事。

光在这个时候清醒了些，陆行鸟车轻缓的摇摇晃晃彻底结束，她想也许是到目的地了？可日光仍然很明亮，刺着她合拢的薄薄眼皮，朦胧的黑暗中跃动着一些红点，她抬起眼皮，缝隙里桑克瑞德的白发和白衣服都在照进车厢的白色阳光里晃动，似乎还能嗅到那隐隐约约的血腥气。

然后她又困了，帮委托人打架的时候她很少再受伤，但衣服上的血的气味是很难一下子就搓洗干净的。

桑克瑞德提着要拿给陆行鸟们的水桶，侧头看了光几秒：她的眉毛微微皱起，还是和他刚进来时一样的、想要睡下去却又做不到的煎熬表情。他想了想，决定先不去打扰她，出去安顿好了陆行鸟。

当他再一次返回车厢的时候，光看起来已经完全放弃继续睡了，在座位上正坐着，手指作梳地捋了两下头发，侧头打量着窗外的景象。

“需要我帮你什么吗？”光的半边眉毛不自觉地扬起，她好像正目不转睛地望着一个明确的目标，只是随口一问似的，并没有把眼睛转向他。

“也许你可以代替我驾车？”桑克瑞德半开玩笑地看着她。

光沉默了两秒，表情似乎有些犹豫，“好吧，我可以试试……”

“还是别在意啦，光，你可以好好休息一下的。”在她注意到之前，桑克瑞德让自己终止凝望她的、感情太过充沛的目光，草草地结束玩笑后转移了话题，“所以……你在看什么呢，光？”

“雪，像你的头发那样的雪。”光仍然一眨不眨地，但嘴角似乎上翘了一些，“我们应该今天就能到城里了。你过来看，那边是不是有什么？”

尽管桑克瑞德完全可以扭头走到厢外去看，但他既不怀疑也未曾犹豫地靠过去。光为他让出一点位置，碍于车厢内本就是为乘客设计的低矮车窗，他不得不弯下腰来抓住窗沿，些许别扭地顺着光方才看向的方向看去。

桑克瑞德才刚将目光投望远方，就感到有一双手抚上他的脑袋两侧，视线很快被遮蔽了——光的额头抵在他的额上。

“其实我们在车内也可以赏雪。”她一边说着玩笑话，一边用与语气同样温柔的动作摸了摸他的头发和耳朵。

“……”桑克瑞德忍不住让自己的左手顺着气氛抚摸光的脸，因为这个话题，他的眼神中藏起了一些复杂的情绪。当他的拇指在她温热细腻的脸上缓缓划过，他放下手，露出几乎算得上是标志性的无奈微笑：“好吧……你的确是让所有人都仰慕的万人迷，不是吗？”

“嗯，说出这句话的人本身对我却无动于衷，令这句话的可信度大幅下降了。”

光松开手，盯着他，他们之间依然是这个紧挨着、交换着呼吸温度的距离。“让我猜猜看。长得好看又能说会道的桑克瑞德先生喜欢的是细皮嫩肉心思单纯的富家小姐，理所当然不喜欢我身上的血腥气。”

桑克瑞德微笑着看着她：“不。”

“嗯？那么你喜欢吗？”光眯起半边眼，捏住领口扯起来抖了两下，香皂混着血的气味在空气中散开，有些太厚重了。

光歪了歪头露出思索的神情：“嗯，好难猜，所以我决定换个角度，比如说……嗯，这个好……嗯，我们的情场老手桑克瑞德一定不喜欢女士拥有一双太过粗糙的手，例如战士的。”

“这之间没有必然联系。”

桑克瑞德自然又缓慢地将光的胳膊一左一右地搭在自己肩上，“以及，你早就该知道，我的答案是‘不’。”他借着姿势上要略高一些，俯下身缩减彼此之间的距离，柔软的唇滑过脸颊，停驻在耳边，“我珍爱你的双手，它们被贴满荣耀的勋章，没有人不去敬仰它。你用这双手为我们……世界带来光明与希望，这是它已经拥有的、永远不会失去的意义。”

光勾住自己的手指、将两臂在桑克瑞德的脑后环紧，“所以你不反感吗？我的手……嗯，可不像普通的女孩子那样柔软，我想被它们抚摸的感觉应该不怎么样。”

“不，我永远不会。我已经比谁都更清楚，光之战士在抚摸他人时的力道与心意和一个温柔高贵的女士没有任何差别……”

啊……我有时真讨厌你的“经验丰富”。光小声嘟囔着。

她注意到桑克瑞德的动作略有停顿，有些无措地用寻求指示的目光观察她的表情，她轻轻别开眼，又嘟囔起来：然而自从我选择你以后就没有“爱你”以外的选择了毕竟我向十二神发过誓……

桑克瑞德的呼吸拖得长了些，低低的。光有一只手钻进他的外套，在衬衫底下轻抚后背。她的手的确不像普通的女孩那样细腻，接近于辛勤的劳动者的手——还要更饱经风霜一些，太多次在生死的搏斗间磨砺，因而她变得坚实，有力，稳定。并且当她站在人们面前时，仿佛世人苦苦追寻的希望只不过是一种矿石，而她的手就能精准地将它从泥岩中挖出。

光抚摸他的动作很温暖，并且有些太过温暖了——令他的耳朵发热。

“以及，我将永远都珍惜它们——你的身体与心灵中的每一部分，”桑克瑞德怀着温情轻咬光的颈子，但那小小的动作似乎被曲解了，光报复般的舔过他的唇，一点也不客气地咬上去，他痛得拧起眉毛。

——我们的光、我的光。

桑克瑞德被不知是他们间的哪一个的呼吸烫到了嘴唇和心脏，无论是理智还是情绪都因此没入烈焰，意识到自己也许很难再把后续的话说完。

-

fin.


End file.
